Proklet dušu
Proklet dušu ( cursed soul) is a 6th of all 3 main races making him a ledfenice and a Broken Soul. Basic info Age: 21 Birth-Given Elements: Ice and Darkness Alignment: Evil Eyes: Red Hair: purple Bloodline Power: yes favorite color(s): black and green Primary Equip: Nightmare Blade Secondary Equip: none Hight: 6" 4' Weight: 169 Class: Mage Condition : alive level: 1 Bag Nightmare Blade (A demonic blade that is said to have devistating ice and dark powers raising the character's mana by 3 and ATK by 5) (the time in which the user can be used is raised 2 days for not having a basic equip at lvl 1 ) Physical Prowess Intellect: Good strength: weak magical strength: good speed: good Durability: weak Magical SPD: weak Magic DEF: good physical abilities expert hand to hand combat: when he was created Proklet Dušu was completely loaded with data on hand to hand combat from every martial arts expert at bladed objects: Proklet has been training with his nightmare blade as well as shuriken, katanas, double bladed staffs, knives, and twin swords for most of his life making him an expert at all of them (although he doesn't like using shuriken for some reason). Spells Spellcraft: Ice barrier (Proklet creates a barrier of ice to protect him and if he wanted to those around him) 4 mana Spellcraft Ice wolf (Proklet uses his ice magic to craft 1 - 3 wolves to attack the enemy or enemies) 6 mana Shadowreaver: Proklet uses his dark magic to create a mist to hide himself and others. Proklet can also use this move to vanish and appear somewhere around the enemy. (2 mana) Overcast: Proklet uses his shadow as well as the shadows around him to create shadow minions to either block or attack his enemies. (9 mana) Overdrive Celsius Flame: This is when Proklet mixes his ice and darkness to make a what appears to be a light blue flame which he can control through the entire mission he is on (although if he doesn't call it off after a while it may kill him). This fire like substance can be let out in huge bursts and is at below freezing temperatures. (must be activated when at half life or lower) (lasts until the end of mission with a continuous -1 health cost after 10 minutes) ( one mana and 3 health for every minute for 10 minutes) (10 minute cool down) (can be called off if needed) Transformations Cursed Soul: This transformation is often backed up by his Celsius flame and adds 5 health every 2 minutes for 10 minutes, +2 to every stat, 3 mana every minute for 10 minutes and raises both mana automatically to 5. (this transformation has no limit to when it must be called off) (this transformation causes his dark mana and ice mana to completely decrees when used even if both mana counts are completely full [although it still gives you 5 mana when cast and 3 mana every minute) (can only be used once on rank D - B missions and twice on A - SS missions) Lycan: When Proklet was created he had some lycan DNA manually implanted into him giving his the ability to transform once his health is low, this gives the character +5 to every stat as well as Plus 5 health every 3 minutes. Undead Walking Mode: This is when Proklet focuses all of his dark energy to create devastating magical blows raises mana by 10 and raises mana atk by 10 (can be used for an entire mission only once per mission) Character Activity User must wait 6 days after registration to use this character Basic Stats mana : 40 Health: 30 Advanced stats ''Intellect: 20 Strength: 9 Speed: 15 Durability: '11 Magical Strength: 21 Magical Speed: 12 Speed: 18''' Story Proklet was a creation that the archlords made to destroy the other 3 races but soon ended up having a mind of his own and ended up forming a soul so before the experiment was complete the king of the archlords demanded that he die on his 18th birthday so he wouldn't rebel. Proklet heard about this from a girl that he was in love with named Casoulina when he was 14 and planned to wait until he was 18 to escape. Him and Casoulina escaped but the Archlords didn't stop searching for them. By his 20th birthday they kidnapped Casoulina to intimidate him to come back and if he didn't within 5 years they claimed that they would kill her. One year later he is still trying to find a way to rescue her but all his attempts end up in failure and every time he tries to rescue her from their clutches they take 2 weeks off the original bargain. Proklet made a promise to rescue and protect her and that's exactly what he plans to do.